New Beginning
by norellasign23
Summary: Post-Ultron/Pre-Infinity War (another timeline). Natasha has to, once again, convince Dr. Banner to come back to New York and help out with a new potential threat. Things get a whole lot crazier when she meets his assistant, Nysa, who has some of the oddest abilities. NatashaXBruce ThorXOC


**So it's been a while since I've written anything or even used this platform, but I had what I thought was a good idea. Figured I would write a few chapters and post to see what feedback is like.**

**Leave reviews and let me know, please and thank you!**

**Post-Ultron but Pre-Infinity War timeline. Thanos and the stones aren't a concern at this moment.**

Natasha lifted her sunglasses as the two-passenger helicopter slowly descended to the drop-off destination and the sun drifted lower behind the horizon.

_It's always Cambodia. It's always night. It's always me._ Those three sentences were all that ran through her head repetitively on the flight. Fury always called her when they need to get in contact with Dr. Banner, because, well, who else would be better suited for the job?

The helicopter made its landing in an open field, just close enough to the small village that Natasha was able to see the lights. She said her thank yous to the pilot and was on her way to greet Bruce, once again.

Towards the back of the village was a larger yurt, one that contained more research equipment than a NASA lab. Inside Dr. Bruce Banner was consumed with a project, working back and forth with four screens and two computer systems. He was running across the room to continuously change the settings on one machine before returning to the computers for me analyzing.

Natasha didn't even need to guess where he was. He was a creature of habit and staying in the back in the shadows was always his place of comfortability. She approached the opening to the yurt and could hear him discussing his project with himself. A smirk lined her face.

"Suns getting real low," she said, walking slowly through.

Dr. Banner jumped up and spun around so fast his glasses fell off his face. A few seconds of awkward silence and he let out an uncomfortable laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Well, uh, yeah. That tends to happen this time of da-night!"

Natasha laughed, walking the rest of the way in and finding an empty chair to sit in. "Cambodia, again?"

Bruce laughed, sitting back down in his own chair, but facing Natasha instead of his computers. He shrugged.

"It's a peaceful place. I can get more work done and I can help. It's a win-win situation." He paused for a moment. "Fury, again?"

Natasha nodded, knowing he was already thinking of every excuse in the book to not come with her.

"Yeah, you know. He always seems to think I'm best suited for this job." She gave Bruce a meek look, and if he could read all the words behind it, he'd be reading for the next year. She had missed him but didn't want to say that. She was mad at him, but she didn't want to say that either. She just wanted to do the job Fury gave her so they could start taking care of their newest problem.

"So.. why did he send you?" Bruce crossed his arms and leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Well we were checking out the glob-" Before Natasha could get another syllable in the front of the yurt flew wide open, without a single hand touching in. Natasha started around as random books and a few papers starting levitating, flying towards a table in the corner.

"Dr. Banner," a short and young looking girl came storming through the opened yurt, the cloths drapes falling back down behind her. She hadn't even looked up from the tablet she was working on. "These readings seem worrisome. I'm-" she finally looked up. Her shoulder length blonde hair looked unruly, filled with waves and volume. It hugged her face and the specific tone made her green and honey colored eyes stick out. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't large. She was a petite and stout girl who looked terrified, for some reason. Her face turned red. "I'm so sorry!"

The books that were floating their way towards a table dropped midair, hitting the floor and swaying in the air. Before Dr. Banner or Natasha could say anything else she had exited.

Natasha, who was now standing, turned on her heel to face Bruce, curious for a response.

"Uh, Nat, that's my, uh, intern. Nysa." He fumbled for a few seconds in one of his pockets. "Nysa!" He yelled as loud as he could. "It's alright!"

Natasha looked towards the entrance as the girl slowly poked her head back through. Bruce motioned for her to come inside.

"No need to apologize." He was still searching his pockets for something. "Natasha, this is Nysa. Nysa, this is Natasha."

The two women gave each other passive smiles, Nysa even waved a little.

"It's nice to meet you." Natasha had her reservations, but she wasn't sure if those were due to the pangs of jealousy running through her body right now or the distrust, she has for someone with supernatural powers that she knows nothing about.

Dr. Banner found was he was looking for and began turning all the screens in the yurt to the same channel. He took the tablet that Nysa had and began uploading the information she came to show him, it streaming to each screen.

"So Nat," Natasha snapped around to Bruce who was busy working on a computer. "Did you come to tell me about strange energy level reading that Fury picked up on the global database?"

She was dumbfounded for a second. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, that's exactly what he sent me about. Do you know about it?" She quickly made her way over to stand behind Bruce, watching closely to the larger screen in front of him. It was a map of the globe and she could see different pin-points that were high level energy readings, something not usual unless it's sinister.

"It's a pattern." Nysa managed to squeeze passed Natasha to get access to the other computer keypad. She pulled up the pin-points and dropped them down on a flat map, each one lining together. Nysa turned the screen for Natasha and Bruce both to see.

"Theta?" Natasha questioned. She wasn't fluent in Greek nor did she know much their history, but she knew some symbols, Theta being one of them. "What does a Greek letter have to do with energy?"

She gave Bruce and Nysa a minute to answer her, but they only exchanged worrisome glances. Bruce let out an exasperated huff of air, standing up when he did.

"I think we should go get some food and talk." Natasha was still just as confused as she was five minutes ago, but she trusted Bruce and knew she would understand more soon. "Nysa, I want you to pack both of us a bag and get this equipment put away. We'll meet you outside." Nysa stood up and nodded, immediately raising her hands. Natasha was trying to follow Bruce out of the yurt while also keeping an eye on what Nysa was doing. Items were moving, levitating, folding, and pacing themselves in bags. Equipment was shutting down and unplugging itself, rolling into their storage and travel cases. Natasha figured she would have those tasks completed before Dr. Banner could get their fire started.

And how right she was. The girls sat in silence for the painful ten minutes it took Dr. Banner to get the fire started. He took a seat on the log next to Natasha, across from Nysa. Nysa used whatever power it is she possesses to bring a box of vegetables over to Bruce, who started getting them ready to cook.

"I met Nysa about 6 months ago." He fiddled with the vegetables. "We came here to keep an eye on some things that Nysa was worried about. It gave us the opportunity to lay low but have access to the information we needed."

"Okay," Natasha interrupted. Bruce always tried to beat around the bush if he didn't feel comfortable explaining something or even talking about. "Before we go any further about why you're here and what you found, who _is _this girl?"

Nysa perked up, aware that Natasha has asked something about her. Bruce looked up to her and she looked at the ground.

"Nysa," he said in a voice that sounded like that of a caring father. "Tell her. Tell her everything you told me. She's a friend, she's family. She can be trusted."

Nysa rubbed her hands on her thighs a few times before making eye contact with Natasha.

"Ms. Romanoff," Bruce must have told her about everyone. "How old do you think I am?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Look, I don't have time fo-"

"How old do you think I am." It wasn't a question. Natasha was even taken back by the sound of her voice.

"25, maybe 26?" Banner laughed. Natasha elbowed him. "How old are you kid?"

Nysa swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm 5,618 years old."

Natasha didn't know what to say, so she just started.

"I am a product of an ancient experiment among the Greek Gods."

Natasha shook her head furiously. "No." She stood up, just to turn in a circle a few times and wrack her brain. "No!" She said again. "You're kidding me, right?" She was looking to Bruce for an answer, but all he could manage was a laugh.

"I know, it sounds crazy." He told her. "But for goodness sakes, Nat, you Thor's address."

"I know it's hard to believe." Nysa interrupted to try and get Natasha's attention back to her. "But I am. During a time of dying religion my people-my parents-made me to save themselves. When people began to question the Gods and doubt them, they began to lose power. For fear of extinction of themselves and the world, they combined all their powers to try and create me, to live among the humans with pieces of each of them, keeping them alive while they were in hiding." As an Avenger you see and experience a lot of impossible things, but even Natasha was having trouble with this one. "I've been wandering and moving my whole life, doing what I can. Dr. Banner and I met when he was in New York 6 months ago."

Bruce turned red and Natasha snapped to look at him. He was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with her. She knew he had been in Asgard helping Thor, but she didn't know he had come back to New York with them for a brief time.

"She tried to attack me." Bruce wanted Nysa to continue the conversation so he could avoid an awkward exchange with Nat.

"I was _defensive_," she said it in an apologetic tone. "I've spent thousands of years of my life on this planet and only in the last few decades have I seen alien species invade in such a hostile, destructive manner."

Bruce jumped up. "Ask her about the pyramids!" He looked like a little kid running towards a Christmas tree with presents stacked underneath of it, as he ran back to the yurt. He returned just as fast, carrying a binder.

Nysa let out a small laugh. "I've seen a lot of things."

"Oh!" Bruce was flipped through pages. "Ask her about Cibola, or the Masons!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "As fun as all of those things sound, Bruce, I don't have time for this." She stood up and looked down at her watch, fumbling around. "Something is happening, and we need you." She turned to Nysa. "And you too." Natasha pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. "I hate to cut this dinner short but if we're going, we need to go." That wasn't the truth, but she arranged for things to work that way when checked her watch. She was feeling a lot of things, none of them she wanted to address now or soon. The quicker they all got back and got to work, the less she could think about all of it.

Bruce paused for a second, then shut the book. "Alright." He told her, backing off. Natasha was always the boss, especially when it came to Dr. Banner, though he may never admit that. "Nysa, lock everything down, and let's go." He hadn't even finished his sentence before the girl was on her way to the yurt, the binder Dr. Banner previously help floating behind her.

Bruce doused the fire and grabbed what vegetables had managed to cook, tossing them into a small clay bowl that was nearby. He figured he could eat some of them while they walked to wherever they would be getting picked up.

It didn't even take two minutes for Nysa to have all their gear compacted and ready to travel, and some type of shield placed around the yurt.

"I'm ready." Their bags were enchanted to follow her, so carrying heavy items wasn't a concern. The trio headed back out of the small village to the same destination Natasha had been dropped off from. A jet from Stark would be arriving within moments, setting them off to headquarters.

**So just a small sneak-peak into the plot of an idea I had. They'll be arriving back. Let me know what all of you think! **


End file.
